The present invention relates to a guide with a measuring device, as well as to a method of producing such a guide.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a guide with a measuring device, which includes a guide base with a longitudinal axis, a runner guided on the guide base in direction of the longitudinal axis, a position measuring device which measures the position of the runner in direction of the longitudinal axis of the guide base, and a measurement standard arranged on the guide base.
Such a linear guide with the measuring device is disclosed for example in the brochure RD 82 350/11.98 “STAR-ball and Roller Rail Guides with Integrated Measuring System” of the Company Rexroth Star GmbH (FIG. 2). The known linear guide with the integrated measuring system 10 is composed of a guiding rail 12 with a longitudinal axis A, on which a runner is supported longitudinally movable over not shown roller bearings.
The measuring system 20 is formed by a separate sensing element (measuring head) 22 and a measuring standard 24 integrated in the guiding rail. The measuring head mounted directly on the runner contains the sensing system and electronic system for the signal conditioning. The measuring standard, a steel partition with a high precision structure, is arranged in a groove of the guiding rail and protected by a stainless, tightly welded high-grade steel band.
The known linear guide with integrated measuring system has the disadvantage that due to the direct application of the measuring head on the runner, angular deviations due to tolerances can occur, which negatively influence the measuring results. Moreover, in the known system a high expenses for the adjustment of the sensor arranged in the measuring head take place.
In accordance with a second aspect, the present invention deals with a guide with a measuring device which includes a guide base with a longitudinal axis, a runner guided on the guide base in direction of the longitudinal axis, and a measuring device which measures the condition of the guide base with a measuring head arranged on the runner and connected with an evaluating device.